ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Corruption
Corruption is a feature of both having colonies and of Government. It is present in a colony when you have more colonies than your Governor's Residence level in that colony and dependent on which form of Government you choose. __NOWYSIWYG__ Ways to reduce corruption In order to have zero percent (0%) corruption, the Palace and/or Governor's Residence(s), in your capital and each colony, should be the same level as the total number of colonies that you own or higher. : A colony is a town that you own in addition to and separate from your capital. If the Corruption is a direct result of the form of government (including Anarchy), then you will need to build your Palace and/or Governor's Residence(s), in the towns, capital or colony, that you own up one more (+1) level. ; This means:: If you have 2 colonies, then your Palace/Governor's Residence should be at level 2 under the normal government of Ikacracy. If you have anarchy or your government causes corruption in your town(s) then you will need to have a level 3 Palace/Governor's Residence, in order to get corruption back down to zero percent (0%). __NOWYSIWYG__ Ways to gain corruption Corruption is gained: # In your capital: #: From the form of Government that you have chosen. # In your colony/colonies: ## If your Governor's Residence(s) is/are lower than the total number of colony/colonies that you own. ## From the form of Government that you have chosen. # When you attack a player who has a Cultural Asset Treaty with you. # Start a Revolution, go into Anarchy, to switch forms of government (+25% corruption). # Aristocracy government (+3% corruption). # Oligarchy government (+3% corruption). __NOWYSIWYG__ Effects __NOWYSIWYG__ Resources Corruption reduces the rate of gathering resources by the rate of corruption. For example, if you have workers in the Saw mill gathering 100 wood per hour, at 20% corruption, you will only gather 80 wood per hour. The same goes for the luxury goods as well. : Corruption reduces the research points gathered by scientists at this same rate. : Corruption does not reduce the gold income earned by idle citizens. __NOWYSIWYG__ Satisfaction Corruption affects satisfaction in a slightly different way, by imposing a penalty directly proportional to your positive satisfaction bonuses. : To calculate this, take the sum of all the bonuses listed in your Town hall, and then multiply it by the actual corruption percentage. The effect of this is "any attempt to raise happiness through research, Tavern(s) or Museum(s) are not as effective". This is why you need to raise your Palace and/or Governor's Residence(s) to reduce the corruption. __NOWYSIWYG__ Calculating actual corruption This table shows the corruption level that will occur, based on the number of colonies a player may own versus the level of the Palace/Governor's Residence in the town. : Corruption = (1-(PGR+1)\div(C+1))\times 100 :: PGR = Palace/Governor's Residence level :: C''' = number of Colonies ::: '''Remember: Your Capital is not a colony. __NOWYSIWYG__ Corruption chart This chart shows normal corruption based on your Palace/Governor's Residence level compared to the number of colonies you have. : To see the effects of government on your corruption levels just mouse-over the numbers and they will be displayed in a tool-tip. ; Note:: This chart rounds any decimal value up to the nearest whole number just as the game does. Example: 25.01% displays as but 25.50% displays as ) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics